The Feeling That Makes Me Fall For You
by princess86
Summary: She didn't think she'd ever feel this feeling again.The feeling of being completely in love with someone.


**A/N:** This is a continuation of _As The Sent Of Hope Slips Through My Fingers. _If you haven't read that I suggest you do otherwise this story won't make much sense. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

She's standing across the street from her small house, Amelia's small hand in one of her own. She's frozen in place and can't quite breathe as she watches him. He's just standing there, staring at the front door. Amelia tugs at her hand and she comes to her senses. She doesn't know whether to walk gently or run into his arms. The fact that he's here, just feet away from her, makes her a little dizzy. She honestly never thought she'd see him again. She takes a deep breath and makes her way across the street. He turns to look at her when he hears her heels click on the sidewalk.

"Hi." He smiles at her and her knees go weak. She didn't think she'd ever feel this feeling feeling of being completely in love with someone.

"Hello Finn. Would you like to come in?" She doesn't know what possesses her to invite him into her home but the words are out of her mouth and she can't take them back now. She doesn't think she wants to.

"Sure." He nods as she turns to unlock the front door.

She closes the door once they're inside and helps Amelia take her coat off.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go play with your new Mr. Potato Head kit in the kitchen. There are potato's in a box by the refrigerator." She watches Amelia skip away and can't help but smile. That little girl is her world and she couldn't imagine her life without her.

"Maybe I should go, Santana."

"Why do you say that? You just got here."

"I mean, is it okay for me to be here?"

She rolls her eyes a little and shakes her head. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"What if- what if your husband comes home? I don't want him to get the wrong idea." He nervously puts his hands in his pockets but doesn't take his eyes off her.

"Finn, what are you talking about?"

"Your little one-." He points towards the kitchen and Santana knows what he's thinking. She doesn't know where the hell to start.

"You want some coffee? Take a seat here and I'll make us some coffee and we can talk."

As she makes the coffee she takes a quick peek at Finn in the living room. She's trying to figure out if this is all a strange daydream. She can hear Amelia's quiet hum and turns once again to see Finn, his knee bobbing up and down.

* * *

"Did you ever make it back to Germany?" She asks him a few minutes later as she hands him a cup of coffee.

There's a small smile on his lips but somehow it sees sad. He shakes his head and it takes him a minute before he answers.

"No. I keep in touch with my mother though."

"I'm sorry, Finn. How is your mom?"

The sad smile returns to his face and it takes everything in her not to reach over and caress his cheek.

"She's good. She recently met someone and from what she tells me, he seems to be a good man. As long as she's happy..."

She smiles at him and takes a sip of her drink. It's quiet for a bit but it's not awkward, if anything it's comforting. He's staring at the hot liquid inside his cup and she's about to speak but he beats her to it.

"I saw you, Santana."

"What?"

"About 6 months after I left. I saw you at the market downtown. I was planning to go up to you, to say something. To tell you that I loved you. But I noticed that you were with child and when I saw a man helping you get into a car I figured you had kept your promise and found someone who could give you all the things I couldn't. "

"Finn-"

"I went to that market everyday for four years hoping to see you again. Maybe just a glance, but I didn't. Until last month. I was planning to leave and head to New York but I had to go to the market one last time and I saw you. I saw you and I overheard the address you gave the cab driver before you got in and drove away."

She takes her time to process all he said before she answers.

"Finn, I'm not married. I never was. The man you saw me with all those years ago was my best friend Blaine. He's the only person I had when I moved to the city. And he's definitely not the father of Amelia." She laughs a little at the thought of Amelia being Blaine's and shakes her head. "I didn't leave Lima because I wanted to leave, I had to."

"You had to?" She nods her head and just hopes that she can tell him everything.

"My father said he never wanted to see me again."

"Why would your father say that to you?"

"Because, Finn. I told him I was pregnant. I was 17, a senior in high school, and I told him was pregnant. I think he reacted exactly the way I thought he would. I figured he'd come around sooner or later but to this day we haven't spoken." She tries her best to hold back the tears that are threatening to run down her face.

"The father?" Finn asks in a whisper.

"Amelia turned three a few months ago. Do the math." She crosses her arms as she waits for him to say something. "She's yours, Finn."

"Mine," is all he manages to say.

"Never in a million years did I think I would see you again and when I saw you standing there I realized how much I need you. I realized how in love with you I still am. Finn, you're the only man that could ever give me everything I'd ever want or need. Please don't leave me this time."

It takes her by surprise when he closes the gap between them and kisses her. She can't breath and her head feels dizzy. She can't imagine a better feeling in the whole wide world.

She breaks away from the kiss even though it's the last thing she wants to do. She takes his hand and smiles up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Come say hello to your daughter."


End file.
